A True Friend
by philosophical-mermaid
Summary: A scene exploring the sexual tension between Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen. Jorah comes to Dany with his concerns about Daario. Will they or won't they?


Of late she had noticed Ser Jorah acting a bit strangely around her.

She had never doubted his service or loyalty to her. He always knew when to offer counsel, and when not to overstep his boundaries. Of course, they had had their arguments. And these arguments were necessary for her to win her battles. She knew, she was indebted to him. She, an impetuous young queen, impatient to take back her kingdoms at whatever cost. He, always by her side, watchful and concerned. Urging caution whenever she wanted to do something rash, like execute thousands of slave traders. Without Ser Jorah Mormont, where would she be today?

But back to his behaviour. When he spoke to her at breakfast yesterday, he averted his eyes when he saw her laughing with Daario. His demeanour became very stiff, and odd. He was noticeably colder to Daario, despite her newfound intimacy with him. While she was laughing at a jest made by Daario, she noticed that Jorah did not speak. His eyes were grave, even pained. But why, she mused, would he act like that? Wasn't he happy for her? To have found some happiness again, after Khal Drogo? After all, Jorah had witnessed Daenerys's suffering. He saw her at her worst. He saw her when she had nothing, when she cried into the ashes of her first Husband. Jorah knew her heart. They did not speak of their feelings much, but she knew, that Jorah loved her. Jorah would serve her to the end.

"Khaleesi."

Daenerys broke from her nighttime reverie, as she heard Jorah enter her room. There he stood in the archway, silhouetted by firelight. She could make out his grey eyes underneath his pinched brow, looking directly into her eyes. He looked tired, and the strain of the previous battles seemed to have taken a slight toll on him. She could see it in the creases around his eyes. He looked at her with his hawk-like, lightly penetrating gaze. She knew he was always concerned for her, and that he would always protect her.

"Ser Jorah." She slid off her bed, cladded in her blue silk nightdress, which clung to her skin. It was a warm night, and a thin film of sweat beaded her neck and arms. "What brings you here at this time?"

"I need to talk to you about Daario," he intoned, stepping forward to meet her.

"Speak, Ser Jorah. What is it about Daario?" She motioned that he sit down at her wooden table, and poured a glass of wine for him. Jorah sat down, seeming slightly tense. Something was definitely bothering him.

"Khaleesi, I have my concerns about this man." Jorah held the goblet, but did not raise it to his lips.

"Why is that so, Ser Jorah?" Daenerys narrowed her eyes at him.

"He is a sell-sword. Is it wise that you have…" Jorah paused, as though what he was going to say pained him. "That you have… relations.. with such a dangerous man? He will not fight for you, my queen. He fights only for himself."

Daenerys laughed. "Have you come here to scold me about who I choose to lie with?Daario will not harm me. Besides, he is a good distraction, and if you've noticed, I have been much happier lately." She saw Jorah flinch at her last statement. What is it with him? He was acting very oddly. Did he come here just to disapprove of her suitors again? Despite his age, him being her advisor, and with all his paternal kindliness and concern, he was not her father. She found his behaviour very grating. For some reason, she felt supremely irritated.

Her tone hardened. "Ser Jorah, I am no longer a naive young girl. I am quite certain of whom I wish to conduct my affairs with. I thank you for your concern, but this is really my decision. I thought you might have something important to say to me regarding our plans to take the next city. Is there anything else, before I retire for the evening?"

Jorah clenched the goblet. "Khaleesi, forgive me for my reservations about this man. You must know that I only serve you, and I want the best for you. But this man is a distraction. This man will make you forget yourself. I do not trust him, my queen. He strikes me as a very deceptive and cavalier man. He will bed you to gain your trust, and use his position in his favour, and against you."

"Ser Jorah, your suspicions are unfounded. Daario has sworn his alliegiance to me. And I trust him. If he betrays me, I will burn him alive. As I have done with any of my enemies. Now if there is nothing else, I am going to bed." Daenerys stood up abruptly and stared hard at Ser Jorah, indicating that his time was up.

Ser Jorah stood up reluctantly. "My queen," he said quietly, staring at the floor.

"I think you need some rest Ser Jorah. An overworked mind will find enemies at every corner. And it is very hot tonight. I must rest."

Daenerys turned away from Jorah, and suddenly felt the blood rushing away from her head. Her vision blurred for a moment, and then she stumbled.

"Khaleesi!" Jorah said in alarm, rushing forward to catch her before she hit the floor. "My queen are you all right?" She had collapsed into his arms and her eyes were closed. She was breathing quite hard, and sweat beaded her face. "My queen, have you been poisoned? Are you ill?"

"No, no," Daenerys said very faintly. "The weather is hot, and I've not had a drop of water all day, only wine. Ser Jorah please carry me to bed and bring me some water."

"Water!" Jorah roared at the handmaiden waiting outside the door, who scurried away in terror and haste. He gingerly lifted up the small queen up, careful not to lift her skirts, and carried her to her bed. She smelled of sweet stale sweat. Her straw-like blonde hair clung to the sides of her face. Her pink lips were slightly parted, and Jorah could not help but notice her chest rising and falling softly under the blue silk. He could see her pale breasts dotted with moisture, and for a moment he imagined what it would be like to taste the salt off her skin… it was so long since he had been with a woman…

The trembling maid came in with a goblet of water and handed it to him. Jorah took a sip first to make sure it was all right. "Khaleesi," he said, touching her cheek very gently to wake her. "Khaleesi, drink. You are thirsty."

Daenerys opened her eyes to see her advisor's face hovering over her, his face tinged with pain and concern.

"Jorah…" Daenerys murmured inaudibly, "You've always been good to me. I'm sorry for being angry at you. You are a true friend." Her eyelids fluttered shut again and her mouth parted softly to exhale. She felt terribly dizzy and lightheaded, and everything was so _hot_ , even with her thin revealing dress, she felt that the bedsheets and pillows were almost suffocating her..

Jorah was not sure how much he could take anymore, being so near the khaleesi's young and small body. He swallowed hard. "Khaleesi, you need to drink. Here." He carefully lifted her head off the pillow and tipped the goblet into her lips.

Daenerys managed to swallow some water, and some rivulets ran down her mouth, spilling onto her neck. Jorah tried not to look as the water pooled at her collarbones. To his horror, he felt a twinge in his groin and a part of him start to stiffen, and he pulled away from the young queen quickly. He stood up at once and turned away from the bed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He willed his inconvenient feelings to subside.

Daenerys sank down onto her pillow, her eyes closing again. "Has something come over you, Ser Jorah?"

"No my khaleesi, I just wanted to give you some space, as you looked unwell."

"Stay, Ser Jorah. Stay the night. Watch over me tonight." Daenerys started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
